The story of death
by Thunderclan Deputy Jennie
Summary: What happens when Firestar dies and goes to Starclan with his friends and they get bored? Total and completa havoc ensues, thats what. A funny story of a silly death for one great leader...
1. Chapter 1

OK: read this until I can update Kassie. I will explain it all in the later chapters, but this is a Warriors fic. It's set about 6 years after Bluestar's death.

Firestar's body sat on the ground, his ninth life fading from his pelt. It had been the fiercest battle that he had ever been in. Firestar had given his last life to save his clan. Now, after the death of many of his friends, in his last moments he had named his friend Brackenfur, Cinderpelt's brother, his successor. They were all gone. Sandstorm, his loving mate, killed protecting the Queens of the Nursery, Cloudtail, killed stopping the evil cats of Fire Clan from hurting his mother, Graystripe, his oldest, closest friend and a wonderful clan deputy, killed protecting the life of the new River Clan leader, Mistystar appointed after the death of her leader, Leopardstar, Cinderpelt, the clan medicine cat who, even though a medicine cat had been called back into service for this battle, Brightheart, who, though badly scarred, saved the life of her own kit, now a warrior, Whiteclaw, who had been wounded, and Mousefur and Longtail, united for the last time. And his clan hadn't been the only one hurt. In river clan, Graystripe's kit, Stormfur, was killed protecting his sister through her kitting, Mudfur, the River Clan medicine cat, killed while treating another's wounds, Blackclaw and Heavystep, killed holding off the elite warriors of Fire Clan from their camp on an island. And Wind Clan. Poor Windclan. Tallstar, Crowface, Onewhisker, Firestar's friend, and Webfoot. All killed protecting their camp in the highlands. Even Shadow Clan was hurt. Cedearpelt, Oakfur, Smokepelt, Rowanclaw, and Blackstar. Now Tawnypelt (Tawnystar) was their leader.

Before he went to join Star Clan for the rest of his death, Firestar thought back on the last minutes of his life…

_Sandstorm! The cry ripped out of his throat as he saw his mate fall to the ground, bleeding freely. As he turned around, he saw Graystripe protecting Mistystar, seeing as they were sheltering all clans in their camp. He was jumped on from behind, and fell, rolling to the ground. The warrior dispatched him quickly and coldly. Firestar cried. He turned toward the warriors den. He saw a body flung out. His mind was in turmoil. Graystripe, dead. Then to his surprise, a sleek tabby sprang into camp shouting one thing, ready for revenge. Cloudtail! My Cloudtail! You killed him! She was chasing a young cat from Fire Clan. She jumped on top of him, and killed him in one hit. Princess! Firstar called, and his sister came to meet him. Suddenly, a cat launched himself at her, and Firestar realized who it was. Flameheart, the leader of Fire Clan. He jumped and blocked. Flameheart swerved in midair, and fell a few feet away. You! He growled through clenched teeth. Firestar flung himself at his opponent. He felt a long pair of claws rake along his stomach and bled. He didn't no, he couldn't stop to lick his wounds. It suddenly seemed like every cat in the hollow stopped to watch them. He jumped at his opponent again. This time he scored a hit. It hurt the cat so badly, he fell to the ground. Both of Flameheart's hind legs were ripped badly. Somehow, he stood up and charged. Firestar tried to dodge, but he felt the entire bit of his_ _stomach ripped out. He on the other hand, had ripped Flameheart's neck. They both began to fade. Firestar called out over the silence: Brackenfur! I name you the clan deputy! Brackenfur ran over to his dying leader. Firestar! This can't be your last life! I'm s-s-s-orry… Was all Firestar could say._

Firestar had come to where he was now. It all reeled. He was dropped into blackness. He woke up in a large field and saw the others waiting for him. This was going to be okay after all…

Tell me if you like it! It will all get funnier after a while!

Jennie


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Booored!

**TDJ: Here it is! Mahahahahahaha! I has come...**

**Firestar: Greeeeat. Now we all get to listen to you.**

**TDJ:-Prod-**

**Firestar: Does that mean "Say the disclaimer" in twit?**

**TDJ:-Smirk-**

**Firestar: Fine! TDJ owns nothing. Got it? Well, she owns herself, and um...nothing esle. Now give me my nachos.**

**TDJ: Fine. hands over nachos**

_ The Story of Death: Chapter Two: I'm Booooooooooored!_

Firestar cracked his eyes open, and he saw what he always saw. A tree, cats, and a half of a cat. "Tigerstar" He muttered "Have you gotten her out _YET?_"

"No" Tigerstar answered "And asking me won't make it happen any faster."

A muffled meow came from inside the tree "I wish you'd hurry up!" Cinderpelt shouted.

Tigerstar shouted back "You got yourself into this mess, you know!"

"So what?"

"Yeah what."

"Oh shut up!" Bluestar shouted from on top of the large rock that the cats used for sunning.

To anyone who saw the seen, they would be surprised by it. On the rock was Bluestar and some other leaders, and Firestar and Sandstorm sat. They stood up then and went over to the tree where Cinderpelt was.

"Cats!" Firestar called out "I think that we shall all end up like this. Let's figure out something to do!"

"Sleeeeeep" Bluestar grumbled, and rolled over. "It's all there is to do."

"I know!" Swiftpaw shouted. "Lets go mess with the living warriors!"

"What?" Asked Sandstorm "You mean, like, send them a fake prophechy?"

"Mmmmhmm!"Swiftpaw nodded.

"I don't like this idea..."Firestar said.

**TDJ:Hehe! Cliffie...**

**Firestar: Oh great! Your gonna destroy all my fans!**

**TDJ: MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Now, Reviewers, you are replied to!**

**Firestar: Who's the guest?**

**TDJ:consults list Leo Leonardo, from VG Cats!**

**Leo: appears Where am I?**

**TDJ: I summoned you!**

**Leo: OHHHHHH! Like in Final Fantasy?**

**TDJ: Yep! Now reply to the reviewers!**

**Leo: Okay!**

**Daughter Of Hexfire: Well, it took me a couple months, but it happened!**

**Pawsxoff: The rest (currently) is now up.**

**Sharpheart: I am the interestink...yah!**

**Icewhisker: 4ever is over!**

**PeanutBrat: I thought people hated my writing!sniffThank you so very much!huggles**

**DewWater: We all knew it would happen...I think...**

**Epobbp: Wierd name...is this soon?**

**Dewpelt: Hello! I know...it's sad...snifflesBut now they are happy!**

**Catgirl the Crazy: Since when is anything i write not wierd? Now it's more paragraphs. Tehe!**

**HoneyFeather: I'm Awesome!**

**Mistymixwolf aka Perch: It gets happy! XD**

**Leo: Done now!**

**TDJ:through mouthful of Easter chocolateOkies! Now, do the kittykat fact of the day!**

**Leo: Okies! Kats have more then one eyelid. I ate mine when i was hungry.**

**TDJ: chokesCOUGHCOUGH! Minus summons! Sends Leo back to where he came fromPhew!**

**Firestar:from on the cieling that guy scares me!**

**TDJ: Nods**

**Firestar: The next chapter's add!**

_The Story of death: Chapter Three: New kid!_

A warrior cat dies, a new one, and comes to StarClan. This new cat wants in on the prank dream fun!

**TDJ: See you then! Remember, cookies and sparkly things for reviewers! Reviews feed an author! I'm taking guest chapters! Ides, please! And i need a beta reader.'Till then, Moo! jumps through plot hole**

**Firestar: Coming! Follows her**


	3. Chapter 3: the authoress got bored!

**TDJ: well, hello! I be back, again to torture you all to within an inch of your lives!**

**Firestar:…**

**TDJ: Today I am here to announce that I have a new fic coming soon, called "That was a major plothole…" It basically will cover star wars, harry potter, LOTR, Warriors, ToS, other VVideo games, and a bunch of random stuff. Basically I just cause trouble. And there are these big plotholes. Its basically a LOTR/Star wars/warriors/ToS fic, sometimes with a minor HP character, and some insane Ruroken and furube characters.**

**Firetsar:You mean that someone else will have to talk to you?**

**TDJ: YEP!**

**Firestar: Whoo hoo! -disappears into a plothole-**

**TDJ: have fun! -follows-**

Chapter 3: **TDJ: ahem. Just so you know, I didn't really feel like writing this chapter. Soooo…We're having a…Warriors version of FF9!**

**Firestar: What the crap!**

Warriors FF9

Tawnypelt: UUUUUM, Heloooo? I said I was on strike here!

-a voice comes out mysteriously from the sky- I commanded you too with my authoress powers!

Tawnypelt: Noo! I won't do a warriors FF9! That game suks! -is smitten-

TDJ -poofs outta nowhere- Fine, fine… we'll do a parody of FMA.

Tawnypelt: YAAAAAAY! Ed is so hot…

TDJ: HEEEEY! -pulls out crowbar-

Tawnypelt: crap…-gets chased off by the writer-

Narrator -starts to speak-: Okay, so there was this cat who did all this dumb stuff…-Ed from FMA pops outta nowhere-

Ed: F you! -gives the narrator the finger.-

The narrator starts to cry. WHAT was that for? She shouts.

Ed: I felt like it.

TDJ: this really isn't working… so, I command the beginning! (it starts)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Narrator: ed is played by greystripe, al is firestar, And tawnypelt is winry. Envy is played by darkstripe, and leopardstar is Lust. Tigerstar is greed.

Firestar: how come--TDJ duck tapes his mouth- and al is a mute. -we hear grunting noises from firestar-Now firestar, be a good quiet boy.-poofs outta there-

**TDJ: okay, that was a bad start, but the story will have a few chappies, and then I'll probly get back to the original plot. Most likely. And todays guest was gonna be tomoe from Ruroken, but she called in sick. So todays guest will be fighter instead!**

**fighter -appears into the room-.Fighter:where am i?**

**TDJ: your at a cookie contest.**

**Fighter: cookies…**

**TDJ: all you have to do is read this name and the words, okay?**

**Fighter: okay.**

**Epobbp: It came. Tell me which character youy are in love with from anything, and you will get a muffin shaped like them!**

**Fighter: done!**

**TDJ: do the Kitty kat fact. Its at the bottom of the page.**

**Fighter: Cats have dandruff!can i have cookies?**

**TDJ: sure, sure...-gives him cookies-**

**Fighter: cookies!**

**TDJ: uh… bye. -sends him back to wherever he came from- R&R now! Reviews feed a author. And any flames will be used to roast marshmallows! -pulls out bag of marsh mallows- Bye!**

**Firestar: The end. -disappers with TDJ's shirt and TDJ in her shirt in his paw.-**


End file.
